


We Are Among The Stars

by glitch_out



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Character, i guess, suffocation, thats just how it goes baybee, the first chapter is just hurt, there littol beans why do they need gender, theres a happy ish ending but its after a whole lot of bad, theres still two deaths tho, title is not final please give me suggestions, two deaths woo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitch_out/pseuds/glitch_out
Summary: Blue stumbles across Black's body. He tries to find justice for his friend but immediately all blame is on him. You can guess how it goes.Based on actual gameplay. :)There will be an entire chapter of fluff, I promise. For now there is just hurt.That was a lie. Next chapter coming out soon!
Comments: 14
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The name for this story in my google docs is just :). I felt like sharing that.  
> also I love to read comments so if you liked it, please comment. I crave validation.

Blue loved his job. It was simple, really. After space travel had gotten big, the jobs he did became monotonous and routine. But he liked it that way. Unfortunately, today, he was assigned new tasks. It would be a while before he had them memorized again. 

He had just finished with his first task. It was simple, just cleaning out the filters in Oxygen. As he was walking down the hall to the Storage room, where his next task was, the alarms started blaring. Comms had been sabotaged. 

He sighed as he mentally redirected his route. A quick glance into Navigation told him that all was normal. That was good, considering the announcement that two imposters were onboard this morning. 

He hoped that the imposters would be calm, besides the sabotaging that they were obviously already doing. A sharp turn in Shields and he was already almost to Comms. 

It was a huge annoyance that comms were out. All Blue wanted to do was finish his tasks, but he couldn't remember what he had to do. He shook his com again, hoping that it would miraculously fix itself. He had no luck. He sighed again as he turned into Comms. He shook his communicator slightly as he entered the door. He looked at it, desperately checking if his tasks were back. They were not. 

Unfortunately, his momentary distraction was detrimental. He only realized that as he tripped over the body of his friend, Black. Black was one of his crewmates, and maybe even his best friend. After all, all they had up in their ship was themselves. 

His fingers shook as he pressed the button he had hoped to never press, 'Report Crewmate Death'. Before he pressed it, he looked around. Lime seemed to be engrossed fixing the comms. He shook his head and pressed the button. 

Immediately, he began running toward the meeting table. The footsteps around him said that his crewmates were doing the same. 

He was the first to the meeting table. "I found Black in comms. He was in the doorway." 

Green glared at him, his arms crossed. "Why is this so early? You must have self-reported." 

Blue stifled a gasp. Did green think that he was the imposter? Surely he wouldn't think that. 

"I'm-I’m not the imposter,” Blue stammered, “I was going into comms to fix my communicator and I saw Black laying in the doorway, dead." He silently prayed that his friends would believe him. 

Pink scoffed. "He obviously killed Black and then self-reported." 

Blue looked down at his hands. His own crewmates, no, his own family wouldn’t believe him, not when he needed it the most. "Please, I just finished my job in oxygen. I was walking to comms." 

He looked around at his fellow crewmates. They had nearly been his family for months, maybe even a year. "Please, you have to believe me." 

Green cocked his head to the side, as if he was disappointed. "I dont think that we can. At least, not anymore." 

Blue breathed out heavily. It was all he could do to keep from crying. How had his day gone this bad. First Black’s death and now, this. He would not cry. Not even if his family was about to throw him out of the airlock to die. 

White looked at their communicator, which was running on back power. It was glitchy, but it got the job done. "I'm voting for Blue." They shook their head. "I'm sorry." 

Yellow pressed a button on their communicator as well. "Sorry, but I'm going to have to go with White." 

Green chuckled behind his helmet as he pressed his communicator. "I'm not sorry, Imposter." 

At this point, Blue had to accept his fate. He pressed the 'Skip Vote' button on his communicator. Even if no-one would believe him, he would believe himself. 

Pink seemed to smile before they pressed a button on their communicator. "Blue is definitely the imposter. Just look at how much it tries to pretend it's normal." They looked at Blue dismissively. "I can't believe that you would pretend to be my friend." 

That hurt Blue the worst. Pink was his best friend, after Black, but now they didn’t even see him as human. Blue could have cried. 

"Please, Pink I am your friend. I love you." 

Pink scoffed. "You aren't my friend, imposter. Stop acting like him." Blue could tell that Pink was on the edge of tears. “Is Blue even still alive? Did you murder my friend like you murdered Black?”

Blue looked at the ground. There was no way that he would survive now. Orange pressed the same button as the rest of Blue's pseudo-family. 

"I can't wait to see you in the airlock, imposter." Orange’s voice was gruff. Blue could tell that he didn’t want to kill him. He was just doing what he thought was right.

Just three votes left. Blue knew that he was a dead man walking. "Just get it over with." He choked out. "And spare me your anger." Blue knew that if another of his family called him a monster, he would break down. He couldn’t break down now. He had to face his death with honor. It was the last thing that he could do.

Lime was next. Her vote was irrelevant, and Blue knew it. It still hurt to see her press his button. Lime seemed to smile. Blue couldn't tell. 

The helmet that was the standard was a blessing and a curse. His family couldn't see his tears and in turn, he couldn't see their smiles as they signed his death certificate. 

"Goodbye, imposter." Lime said fondly. She was just like Pink. Happy to see the imposter that had killed her friends gone. 

Just two votes left now. Cyan finally decided which button to press. Blue's heart soared as Cyan pressed the skip button, but fell as he realized that Cyan's vote didn't matter. 

Pink looked at Cyan in silent horror. "Why didn't you vote Blue?" they asked. Blue knew that they really meant ‘why didn’t you vote for my friend’s murderer.’

Cyan sighed, "I don't fully trust him, but my vote doesn't matter anyway, does it?" 

Pink nearly laughed at that. "Fair enough," they said. 

Purple was the last to vote. They also pressed the button that had signed Blue's life away. Blue nearly let out a sob. There was nothing he could do now. 

Purple wouldn't even look him in the eye. "Sorry" they murmured to him as he walked slowly to the airlock. The route to the airlock took him by Black’s body.

“I’m so sorry, Black.” he whispered. “At least I’ll join you soon.” Blue hoped that no one else heard him. They seemed to not have.

As he was shoved in unceremoniously by White, he turned to face what he thought was his family.

"Goodbye. I loved you." Blue's said. Those were his last words before the airlock opened, and he was pulled out into the vacuum of space. He didn’t even know if his family had heard him. All he could know from that moment to his last was the pain in his lungs as his last breath was drawn from him by the impartial void of space. 

His vision dimmed. His arms and legs felt as if they were made of static. His lungs burned as he felt his eyelids grow heavy. He turned back to the ship. He could still see his family. He wanted his last sight to be of them. His family, nearly all together, save for him and Black. The static had reached his eyes. His last sight was happy, even if it was of the ones who had killed him. His eyelids slipped closed. His head was full of static.

Blue became one with the stars.

Inside, Pink smiled. They had gotten rid of one of the imposters. Their ship was safe. Their smile stopped, however, as they looked at their communicator. It was still running on backup power. The communicator wrote out the letters one by one, agonizingly slow. 'Blue was not An Imposter'.


	2. No More Angst and No! More Angst got confused in my brain when I wrote this :/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say "Introduce too much stuff and then leave" or was that just me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left kudos or commented!!  
> I will continue updating this story, probably once every two days or twice a week. 1000 word chapters every day is not good for my mental health as a beginner writer.  
> Also I've decided to keep writing past this chapter! I didn't even manage to fit in the main plot point I wanted, so that will come later!

Blue opened his eyes. Static still filled his body. He rubbed his eyes.

"Oh thank god you're awake" a voice said. It sounded weird, like it wasn't there at all. “I know that death sucks and all but hey, here we are” The voice paused. "Hey, are you listening to me?"

Blue looked up and saw a transparent body. He was very confused. The last thing he remembered was getting tossed out of the airlock but now he’s back inside? He blinked again and the body made more sense. “Black?”

"Wait, you’re dead." Blue said bluntly. He did not know how to feel about this.

Black nodded. "Yep, so are you. You really got thrown out of the airlock." Black said awkwardly.

Blue sat up. His head spun. It was also filled with static. "I'm so sorry, Black. I wish that I did better. I should hav-"

Black cut him off. "You're dead, too. There's nothing you can do about it now. You can’t fix anyone else’s mistakes"

Blue sighed. "I know, but I just wish that I could have-"

Black cut him off again. Blue silently wondered if he would keep doing that. "No. Stop blaming yourself. You couldn't have done any better. You did your best."

Blue sighed. He took off his helmet. His face felt freer, even after the static that was still there. That was directly against the first rule of space. Never take off your helmet. You never know what's going to happen. But Blue was dead now, so it didn't matter.

"Take your helmet off, too." He looked at Black. “You know, we haven't seen each other's faces since before we left Earth.”

Black hesitated for a second. "But we'll- oh right" Black took off his helmet as well.

He was a nice looking man, with nice eyes and of course, a huge hole in his forehead. "Wait, what?"

Black laughed. It was a nice sound. "Oh yeah. Lime had a gun."

Blue would have choked if he was still alive. "I died because of Lime?" Black nodded. "That bastard."

Black reached out for Blue's hand. "I'm sorry, man." Black sighed. "I watched them throw you to the wolves back there. You need to know that they still love you. They were just conned by their own paranoia."

He started floating down the hallway. "Come on, let's go look for Pink, I think you need to see them.”

Blue scoffed. "They were the one who hated me the most." He was going to cry again. He didn't want to relive his final moments. Black's death, his family betraying him, his trip to the airlock. It was all too much.

"How long has it been, you know, since I died?" blue didn’t want to know. He just didn’t want to see Pink any sooner than he needed to.

Black looked back at him with silent confusion. "Only a few minutes, why?" He stopped moving down the hallway. “

Blue sighed as he floated after him. It was a strange feeling.

Everything was a strange feeling now. Blue still felt like he was floating through the impartial void of space, with his arms and legs made of static or stardust. At least he could think straight now. Blue continued after Black.

It looked like they were going towards the upper engine. "I just wanted to know, I guess." Blue muttered. Black nodded, but he did not respond.

It was a short journey to the upper engine. The engines were normally a scary place. There was an entire engine sitting in the middle of the room. The sounds it made were loud enough to drown out anything. But as you know, Blue and Black were now dead. The engine room held no fear for them.

Black floated through the doorway and waved Blue in. "Come on, let's see Pink."

Blue hesitated at the door. "But-"

"No buts," Black said. "Get in here."

Blue reluctantly entered the room. Under the deafening sound of the engine, Blue could hear crying.

Black looked back at him. "They're really broken up about," he paused, gesturing to Blue and him, "this situation." He looked like he had tried and failed to comfort Pink already.

Blue's heart nearly tore from the absolute 180 his emotions did. He had thought that Pink hated him. He had thought that Pink was happy to watch his body float aimlessly behind the ship. But here they were, curled up behind the engine, crying.

He tried to hug them, but he fell right through Pink. He lifted himself off of the ground and tried to grab their hand, but he was still hovering an inch above the floor, half inside of Pink's curled up form.

"I'm sorry," they whispered, too softly to hear for anywhere that wasn’t directly inside of their chest. "I'm so so sorry."

Blue couldn't believe what he was hearing. Pink was breaking down over his death, the death of what should have been an imposter. Blue snuck a glance at their communicator.

The screen was a simple black box with simple white letters. 'Blue was not An Imposter' was all the box said. Nothing more and nothing less. That was more than enough however. Why couldn’t the com tell who was an imposter before their death. It would have been so much simpler if that was the case.

Oh. They knew. Pink let out another muffled sob. Blue was torn. On one hand, if Pink had vouched for him, he would still be alive. On the other hand, here they sat, crying over his death.

Actually, now that Blue thought about it, there was nothing Pink could have done to prevent his death from happening. Everyone else still would have voted him out with or without Pink’s help.

Black coughed. "Yeah, that's why I wanted you to come over here." He glanced at Blue. “You needed to know that they still love you. I still love you.”

Blue looked up at Black. He was silhouetted by the glow of the engines. “How?” was the only word he said.

Black chuckled. “You’re a great man, Blue. Even if you’re dead.” He paused again. "There's nothing you can do now, except maybe hope that they can feel your presence, and then hope that your presence brings them peace."

Stubbornly, blue reached out again. It was weird, not being able to touch anyone. It felt like his hand was made of static. Not even the kind that happens when you lay on your arm. No, this is the kind that never heals.

Pink shivered and black sighed. "They probably thought that it was a door closing or something like that."

Blue looked at Pink. He wished that he could do something to help them. They were obviously over whatever had inspired them to act so harshly to Blue earlier.

“I’m sorry, Blue” Pink whispered. “I’m sorry.”


	3. sleepy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. yall! I'm really sorry for the short chapter.  
> Thank you so much for your support on the last chapter! Unfortunately, my home life just got really messy and one of my parents might have covid so I will not be updating frequently. I'll write here and there but dont expect much.  
> I meant to finish this chapter but I just cannot right now and I wanted to get a bit out today. Sorry again! Keep strong out there!

Being dead sucked. There was nothing Blue could do about that fact. Of course, it sucked that he died, but the worst part was the boredom.  
Blue couldn't do anything, he couldn't talk to anyone except for Black, and he was scared of whatever him and Black would discover about dying. So far, all they knew was that being a ghost was exhausting.  
Neither of them was a scientist, so they only had guesses as to why that was. Black's going theory was that because they couldn't eat, they couldn't get any more energy than they had when they died, so they were basically running on pseudo-energy. It didn’t make any sense, because being dead shouldn’t use any energy, but that wasn’t something he could fix.  
Blue was done with his boring (after)life but he could not sleep. He refused to let his eyes close again.  
That was the one thing he would not do. He didn't want to close his eyes and drift away. Especially after his last experience with it. every time he tried, it all came flooding back.  
His chest on fire, the static filling his body, his family smiling coldly at him. He just didn't want to remember, even though it had only happened a few days ago.  
He wanted a distraction, something to do, but all he had to do each day was listen to his former crewmates and talk to Black.  
Unfortunately for him right now, Black had gone to sleep an hour ago.  
Blue was left alone with his thoughts. He didn't want to sleep, which would have been his only relief. He could not sleep, not again.  
It really was boring to be able to see his friends but them not being able to see him or talk to him.  
He just wished that he could ask Green about his projects, or talk to Yellow about their ideas, or talk to anyone about anything really. He was just so lonely.  
Blue was staring at the wall. He had not slept since he- since three days ago. His thoughts were dancing in circles without purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is aanedit rather than an update because i dont want to get anyone's hopes up. I am not continuing this story. It will remain unfinished forever, or unless i get a burst of writing inspiration. Stuff has gone down in my personal life that has made it so continuing this fic isn't an option anymore. I am so sorry.


End file.
